


Unforgotten

by Minxzie



Series: Un-series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Birthday, Children, Gen, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxzie/pseuds/Minxzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories often fade, but gaping wounds never heal; they remain Unforgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten

InuYasha growled quietly as he paced back and forth outside of the hut's door. This custom of birthing being a woman's work barred him from entering. He could not watch over Kagome this time, though he had been able to smell her blood since the very beginning.

He knew that he shouldn't be so worried. Miroku and Sango already had three little whelps of their own, with a fourth on the way, and Sango was as healthy as ever. In fact, she was still a little frightening.

His sharp ears picked up the soft sound of a sigh from his wife's mouth. Suddenly a quiet cry pierced the silence. These sounds made every muscle in his body tense. Did it mean that it was over? A moment later the old priestess stepped out from the building.

"Kaede... is she..?" No other words would come out of the hanyou's mouth. The old miko smiled.

"Aye. All is well, InuYasha. You may go in and see them now." She walked away, evidently to give them some privacy, but InuYasha could smell that she was not too far away. He gulped and stepped in.

The room smelled thickly of blood and some other sickeningly sweet smell. When he looked down at Kagome she was pale and exhausted, causing his breath to catch.

"Kagome?" he whispered. "Are you alright?" The new mother's eyes fluttered open and a smile unlike any other InuYasha had ever seen lit up her face. She shifted under the blanket that had been laid over her small frame, exposing the bundle in her arms to his critical eyes.

"It's kind of scrawny, isn't it?"

"She's a girl," Kagome's voice was so quiet that anyone but those with hearing such as his would not have been able to hear her. "Our little girl." InuYasha paused to absorb the information and a thought dawned on him.

"Feh," he replied. "I could have told you that much." Then he sat down and pulled his family into his arms. Kagome let out a soft, airy laugh.

"Chika."

"What?"

"Let's call her Chika... After my mother."

By the time that Chika eighteen months old she already had her first little fangs. Seeing her fall and knock one of them out was at first terrifying for the new parents. However, the tooth grew back in a week, leaving the proud parents ecstatic to see that even with only a quarter demon blood their little girl had an advanced healing rate. This also gave her mother an idea.

"Totosai, would you able to forge me something with this?" Kagome asked. She held out Chika's lost fang. The old demon stared at the tooth for a moment, taking it from her hand.

"Nothing too big, but of course it's possible," the old sword-smith said. "Why?"

"Could you make me an amulet in the shape of the Bone Eater's Well? I would like to put it on a necklace."

"I don't see why not. It should be done in a matter of days."

The time passed quickly, and soon a proud mother held a wonderful remind of both her beautiful daughter, and the most memorable landmark of her life.

By the time that Chika was four Kagome and InuYasha were expecting another little one. InuYasha casually mentioned that the scent told him that the little one was another girl.

"Let's name her Izayoi," Kagome had emphatically insisted. InuYasha had had no complaints.

As the days grew sooner, Chika bounced about. She was anxious. Not only the wait to meet her little sister was unbearable, but she desperately wanted her mother to play with her again.

Sadly, this pregnancy was not as kind on Kagome as the first one. She was often ill, and Kaede had confined her to bed to rest. If she needed to get up, InuYasha often needed to carry her. It had everyone worried- especially her husband.

Finally the day came though, that father and child were barred from their house. Kaede and Rin set to work.

InuYasha felt tortured. He could smell the pain in his beloved, and her agonizing cries tore at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to barge in and hold her, but he knew that that would be unforgivable.

Only he heard their hearts stop, but there was nothing he could do.

Chika took the news better than any child should. She did not cry; though it took many years until she would utter more than a few sentences at a time, or smile like she used to. InuYasha on the other hand didn't want to heal.

He had lost his treasured soul again. After finding her in Kikyo, he lost her in Kagome. How many time had he lost things that meant more than his own pathetic life?

He carried her by his heart always. Her necklace- the one she had had forged such a short time ago hung clasped around his neck. In a bag tied to his side, were the now empty and useless beads of subjugation.


End file.
